This invention relates generally to an infant support structure, and in particular, to an infant support structure that includes an entertainment device.
Conventional infant support structures may be used to pacify and relax infants. Some conventional infant support structures include activity components that provide entertainment to an infant supported by the infant support structure. Such conventional activity components include some form of output to attract and retain the attention of the infant. However, infants quickly become disinterested in conventional activity components.
A need exists for an infant support structure with an entertainment device that stimulates the senses of the infant. A need also exists for an entertainment device that moves as the infant support structure moves.